Licik
by Dea Lu
Summary: Bagaimana bila kau disuruh untuk berpura-pura pacaran dengan sunbae mu sendiri dan mengakibatkan banyak konflik? Pasti menyedihkan, dan Baekhyun mengalaminya. "Aku memang bodoh, buruk! Aku terlalu bodoh disini. Perkataan mereka benar. Itu semua benar," "Ssst, Baek. Aku masih ada di sisimu. Kau tau… kita… kita masih sepasang kekasih, kan?" An EXO Fanfiction, ChanBaek/Baekyeol


**L**icik

**Cast: **ChanBaek with Kim Taeyeon and Sandara Park (Just mentioned)

**Disclaimer**: Story is MINE, The Cast Belongs to GOD and theirself. Except the Story is pure from my brain! _**I'm Not Do a Plagiat in here!**_

**Summary:** Bagaimana bila kau disuruh untuk _berpura-pura_ pacaran dengan _sunbae_ mu sendiri dan mengakibatkan banyak konflik? Pasti menyedihkan, dan Baekhyun mengalaminya. _ "Aku memang bodoh, buruk! Aku terlalu bodoh disini. Perkataan mereka benar. Itu semua benar,"_ _ | "Ssst, Baek. Aku masih ada di sisimu. Kau tau__…__ kita__…__ kita masih sepasang kekasih, kan?" | An EXO Fanfiction, ChanBaek/Baekyeol Couple! Based from Baekhyun__scandal._

**A/N: **Hai Semua! Dea kembali lagi. Masih tentang masalah Baekhyun dan Taeyeon yang seperti terdapat beberapa kejanggalan. Dan entah mengapa Dea berpikiran kalau ini skandal yang dibuat-buat oleh SM. Hmm, yeah, memang ini _mungkin_ aneh karena sangat berbanding balik dengan realitanya, namun, ini kan hanya fanfiksi. Dea terlalu galau melihat perkembangannya yang semakin memburuk ini. Berasa mau nangis melihat banyak fans yang keluar dan menjelek-jelekan Baekhyun. Padahal, Baekhyun Cuma pacaran doang, kan? Bukan nikah? Pacaran masih bisa putus, kan? *eh.

Hmm, maaf kalau ini jelek. Bikinnya pas lagi _un-mood_ banget, deh. Yaudah, langsung baca aja, deh, ya~

**WARNING! : TYPO, GJ, Aneh!, OOC!, Little YAOI!, AU!. No Plagiat, yes!**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR! Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**-DL-**

Baekhyun masuk ke dorm nya dengan tubuh lemas. Ia segera memasuki kamarnya dan Chanyeol lalu merebahkan dirinya ke kasurnya yang empuk. Melelahkan sekali.

"Apa kata_nya_, Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tengah membaca sebuah buku. Namja tinggi itu sama sekali tak melepaskan pandangannya dari buku itu walau sekedar untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Sesuatu yang gila, Chan," Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Namja manis itu menutup matanya. Hm, _yeah. _Inilah hidup. Hidup berjalan seperti ini, tidak seperti yang kita inginkan.

"Apa itu?"

"Pihak SM gila, Chanyeol. Mereka ingin menaikkan saham mereka hanya dengan memberikan sebuah _fact_ bohong tentangku… dan Taeyeon _noona_," Bisik Baekhyun pelan. Namja itu mulai mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada senderan kasur. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun segera menutup buku yang ia baca dan kembali menatap kearah Baekhyun yang kini tengah menunduk.

"Apa kata_nya_? Apa yang _dia_ inginkan?!" Tanya Chanyeol cepat. Chanyeol berani sumpah, dia melihat sebutir air mata yang keluar dari kelopak mata Baekhyun. Namja itu tengah menangis.

"Mereka ingin, kami _berlagak_ seperti tengah berpacaran, Chanyeol! Apa yang harus kuperbuat?!" Tanya Baekhyun frustasi. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Tidak! Dia tidak ingin Baekhyun disuruh-suruh seperti itu! Apalagi hanya untuk menaikan saham perusahaan! Satu hal yang Chanyeol benci adalah, _dia benci diperlakukan seperti hewan_.

"Apa?! Sialan SM! Apa kau menerimanya, Baek!?" Chanyeol kini mulai menurunkan dirinya dari tempat tidurnya, berniat untuk mendekati Baekhyun yang masih saja menunduk.

"_Mereka_ bilang padaku, '_Mau tak Mau, kamu harus mau berpura-pura pacaran dengan Taeyeon! Kalau tidak, lebih baik kami bubarkan saja EXO!_' tentu saja aku tidak tega, Chanyeol, aku… aku tak mau impian kita yang telah kita pupuk 2 tahun yang lalu kandas hanya gara-gara diriku," Tutur Baekhyun seraya meneteskan air matanya. Chanyeol yang tidak tega melihat Baekhyun-nya menangis pun segera memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menangis di dada bidang milik Chanyeol.

Ssst, tak apa, Baekhyun. Aku tau itu bukan salahmu. Aku tau kau terpaksa. Aku tau itu," Hibur Chanyeol yang kini mulai mengelus pelan surai coklat Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Chanyeol sayu.

"Apa kau tidak marah padaku, Chan? Apa kau tidak merasa cemburu?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. _Marah sih tidak, hanya… kecewa_, Batin Chanyeol.

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Bukankah kau tau sendiri, bila aku tak bisa marah padamu," Ujar Chanyeol lembut. Namja itupun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Selanjutnya, bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Membiarkan mereka terbuai pada Ciuman sedih mereka.

Oh, mungkin ada sebuah fakta yang tertinggal. Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih.

"A-Apa ini?!" Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya. Tangannya menunjuk ke layar laptop yang tengah dibuka oleh Jongin. "Baekhyun _dating_ dengan Taeyeon _noona_? Sudah 4 Bulan?!" Joonmyeon meninggikan suaranya sehingga suaranya dapat terdengar dengan jelas di dorm mereka yang sepi. Ya, sepi. Tanpa ada Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun yang merusuh.

"Hah apa?! Benarkah itu, Joonmyeon-hyung?" Kyungsoo yang selesai mencuci piring pun mendekat kearah Joonmyeon dan Jongin yang duduk di ruang tengah. Joonmyeon mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan untuk membaca artikel yang tengah terbuka itu.

"Wah, hebat sekali, ya! _Fanboy _akhirnya bisa pacaran dengan _bias_," Sahut Sehun yang entah darimana anak itu datang. Sepertinya dirinya tengah memikirkan dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja diterima dengan Miranda Kerr. Tapi… sepertinya Luhan-nya sudah cukup.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja datang dan mencoba mengintip apa yang terdapat di layar laptop itu. wajah Chanyeol memanas lantaran dirinya melihat sebuah foto yang _katanya_ foto Taeyeon yang tengah mencium pipi Baekhyun di mobil. Foto itu buram dan Chanyeol bahkan tak bisa menemukan mana objek yang tengah berciuman disitu.

"Apa?! Yang benar saja!?" Chanyeol menatap ke Joonmyeon, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Sehun dengan pandangan marah. Membuat keempat teman segrupnya menjadi ketakutan seketika.

"En-Entahlah… coba kau Tanya saja ke Baekhyun," Joonmyeon selaku sang _leader_ pun mencoba menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol terlihat geram dan segera berjalan dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan ke kamar Baekhyun. Sungguh, Baekhyun tak pernah bilang bila '_permintaan_' itu juga mencakup cium-ciuman seperti di foto itu. Chanyeol tidak suka Baekhyunnya disentuh! Apalagi hanya gara-gara permintaan bodoh agensi!

_Braakk_!

Chanyeol membanting kasar pintu kamarnya dan kamar Baekhyun yang sukses membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Namja mungil itu tengah bergelung dalam selimutnya, mungkin dia ingin tidur siang atau apa.

"Byun. Baek. Hyun. Kita perlu berbicara. Sekarang," Chanyeol menekankan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Giginya bergemeretak marah. Ia tanpa tanggung-tanggungnya segera mendekati Baekhyun dan menyibak selimut yang Baekhyun kenakan. Baekhyun kaget dengan perilaku Chanyeol. Apa salahnya?

"A-Ada apa, Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan, takut. Chanyeol terlihat menyeramkan sekarang. Baekhyun pun mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk lalu menatap takut pada Chanyeol

"Ini mengenai permintaan perusahaan padamu, Baek. Mengapa kau tak bilang bila permintaan 'Berpacaran' itu juga termasuk dengan cium-ciuman pula, heh? Mengapa kau tak bilang padaku!?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Apa?! Taeyeon _noona_ dan aku sama sekali tak pernah berciuman! Kami hanya disuruh terlihat mesra dan 'berhubungan' melalui _instagram_!" Bela Baekhyun. Chanyeol memincingkan matanya.

"Oh, ya!?" Chanyeol meraih _handphone_-nya yang terletak di meja nakas. Ia segera mencari cari artikel yang tadi dibuka di laptop milik Jongin itu. Setelah menemukannya, Chanyeol segera menyodorkannya tepat di depan muka Baekhyun.

"_See_? Kau tak perlu berbohong padaku, Baek. Kau dicium olehnya, kan? Oh, astaga! Bodohnya aku! Sepasang kekasih _wajar_ untuk berciuman, ya?" Sindir Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun, namja itu tengah membaca artikel itu dengan seksama. Dan sebagai finalnya, dia mencermati gambar yang tertera di artikel itu. Gambar yang katanya dirinya yang tengah dicium pipi oleh Taeyeon _noona_.

"I-ini… ini bukan aku!" Seru Baekhyun sambil mengembalikan _handphone _milik Chanyeol tersebut. Chanyeol kaget lalu ikut meneliti foto buram itu. "Sumpah, Chan! Aku tak pernah dicium oleh Taeyeon _noona_! Aku berani sumpah! Bukankah kau tau sendiri tadi malam aku masih anteng tidur saat lewat tengah malam?!" Seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu menatap dalam ke mata Baekhyun.

"Dengar, Baek, entah kamu pernah dicium oleh Taeyeon atau belum, kusarankan kau lebih baik menolak permintaan SM saja. Aku punya firasat buruk mengenai skandalmu ini kedepannya," Saran Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengusak sekilas surai Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya dia berlalu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam.

"_Dunia begitu kejam, ternyata,_"

"Baekhyun, kurasa… kau harus melihat hal ini," Joonmyeon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya pun segera menarik-narik baju Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya, menonton televisi.

"Ya?" Baekhyun pun bergerak mendekat kearah Joonmyeon. Mata sipitnya terbuka. Sebuah artikel. Mengenai dirinya, dan Taeyeon _noona_.

"Astaga! Baekhyun, tanggapan fans sangat buruk mengenai dirimu dan Taeyeon _noona_!" Jelas Joonmyeon. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Entah mengapa hanya dengan melihat artikel yang berisi kemarahan fans itu membuat Baekhyun menjadi merinding sendiri.

_"…Seorang anak dikabarkan bunuh diri di kamar mandi karena mendengar berita artis idolanya, Byun Baekhyun yang berkencan dengan Taeyeon, _leader_ Girls Generation. Ibu dari anak ini berkata bila anaknya terlihat amat kacau lalu mengurung diri di toilet. Dan setelah sejam tak ada suara, sang Ibu berniat untuk mendobraknya dan menemukan anaknya mati gantung diri di toilet rumahnya…"_

Baekhyun maupun Joonmyeon menatap ngeri kearah televisi yang tanpa sengaja tengah mengabarkan tentang berita itu. Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang.

"Lihat, Baekhyun. Kurasa… ini akan sangat buruk," Bisik Joonmyeon.

"_…dari media sosial pun banyak para _fansite_ Baekhyun yang menutup akun mereka karena berita BaekYeon ini. Bahkan dikabarkan penggemar EXO menurun 200.000 fans karena berita _dating_ idola mereka itu…_"

"_H-Hyung_… A-Aku tak tau... ten-tentang itu," Bisik Baekhyun lirih. Dia menatap televisi dengan pandangan sayu. Benarkah fans EXO berkurang karenanya? Karena kecerobohannya yang mau-maunya diperbodoh oleh perusahaannya sendiri? Sungguh Baekhyun tak sampai berpikir jauh mengenai respons fansnya saat mendengar berita—_palsu_—dirinya dan Taeyeon _noona_ berpacaran.

"Tenang Baekhyun. Mereka… mereka bukan fans sejati kita, kok… mereka hanya… fans labil saja," Joonmyeon berusaha menghibur sahabatnya itu. Ia mengerti perasaan Baekhyun. Ia tau bagaimana rasanya saat merasa dituduh menjadi perusak segalanya. Dia lebih tua dari Baekhyun dan tentunya dia lebih dahulu merasakan manis-pahit dunia ini.

"Ta-Tapi, _hyung_, 200.000 itu bukan jumlah yang banyak," Bisik Baekhyun lirih. Joonmyeon menepuk punggung Baekhyun saat mengetahui namja itu perlahan-lahan mulai menangis.

"Kau hanya dibohongi, Baekhyun. Aku yakin berita ini tak akan bertahan lama dan kita akan menarik kembali fans yang keluar itu," Joonmyeon berseru optimis. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak yakin, _hyung_. Kabar ini… pasti akan bertahan lama. EXO saat ini sudah sangat terkenal, _hyung_! Apa lagi Girls Generation _sunbaenim_! Mungkin perlu berbulan-bulan untuk meredakannya, _hyung_!" Elak Baekhyun. Kali ini Joonmyeon menggeleng.

"Kau hanya perlu terbuka pada fans Baekhyun. Jangan kau pedulikan SM. Kau tinggal bilang ke ribuan _followers instagram_mu. Bilang bila kabar itu bohong dan semua akan kembali menjadi semula, Baekhyun. Aku tau. Kau _bukan_ orang yang dicium Taeyeon _noona_ di foto itu. Bahkan aku tau itu bukan salah satu diantara kalian. Hanya seseorang yang kebetulan mirip saja," Ujar Joonmyeon.

"Bila aku berterus terang, _hyung_¸ itu malah akan menjadi konflik panjang. Fans pasti akan bingung harus memercayai yang mana. Satu pihak berkata aku pacaran dengan Taeyeon _noona_ dan satu lainnya berkata tidak. Fans akan bingung dan memilih keluar dari fans EXO dan mencari idola yang bebas rumor. Sadar, _hyung_! EXO memiliki begitu banyak rumor! Bahkan mungkin bila ada penghargaan '_The Most Rumored Artist_', EXO akan menjadi pemenangnya!" Seru Baekhyun emosi. Joonmyeon terdiam. Baekhyun benar. Ini tak semudah kelihatannya.

"Baekhyun, mungkin, sekarang kau harus percaya. Percayalah bila fans kita akan memberi tanggapan yang positif untuk kabar yang dibuat-buat itu. Percayalah bila ini semua akan baik-baik saja," Senyum Baekhyun terukir, walau tipis. Benar. Kita memang harus _percaya_.

"Sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu, ya?" Sehun berujar sambil menelan makanannya. Sekarang, member EXO K tengah makan siang di ruang makan mereka. Hari ini adalah hari kedua semenjak kabar BaekYeon itu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Bukankah kita memiliki _sasaeng fans_? Aku tak sengaja melihat di internet, seorang _sasaeng_ berkata 'Aku ini adalah _sasaeng_ _fans_ Baekhyun. Aku selalu mengikuti kemanapun dirinya pergi. Dan aku berani sumpah Baekhyun tidak pergi pada pukul 2 pagi untuk berkencan dengan Taeyeon atau apa.' Ternyata para _sasaeng_ itu ada sisi menguntungkannya juga," Jelas Sehun enteng. Member yang lain pun terdiam. Benar juga. Mereka memiliki _fans_ yang amat luar biasa.

"Benar juga! Kurasa, bila semua orang memercayai ucapan fans itu, Baekhyun dan Taeyeon _noona_ pasti tak akan diejek-ejek lagi," Seru Joonmyeon semangat. Ya, _leader_ itu tau bila setiap Baekhyun mengecek _hanphone_nya, ia selalu berwajah murung. Dan ternyata, Baekhyun tengah bersedih karena mendapat bom hujatan dari fans nya melalu sosial media yang satu-satunya diketahui fansnya, _instagram_.

"Tapi, kurasa rumor dari _Dispatch _itu lebih diterima oleh masyarakat, _hyung_. Bukankah masyarakat hanya menganggap para _sasaeng_ itu fans labil yang berbahaya?" Celetuk Kyungsoo.

"Itulah bodohnya mereka. Selalu mengabaikan yang telihat 'buruk'. _Dispatch _lebih dipercaya karena banyak mengulas foto-foto tentang kita sedangkan _sasaeng_ dilihat hanya sebagai pengganggu kita. Karena itu masyarakat mengabaikan _sasaeng_," Balas Joonmyeon.

"Aku tau itu. Perusahaan hanya mementingkan uang. Hei, kudengar saham SM naik 4% dari sebelumnya," Kali ini _happy virus_ yang pensiunlah—Chanyeol memang telah lama tak bergurau— yang angkat bicara.

"SM licik. Dan kita harus mencoba memahaminya,"

"Ini bukan soal memahami, _hyung_! SM akan semakin menjadi-jadi bila dibiarkan begitu!" Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Lalu, apa yang menurutmu _pantas_ untuk dilakukan sekarang, hah?" nada bicara Joonmyeon meninggi.

"CUKUP! Kumohon, jangan berdebat hanya karena diriku! Kumohon jangan mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Aku tau akulah korban kedua SM. Aku akan berusaha bilang pada manager mengenai ini semua!" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan mengambil topinya dan segera berjalan keluar dari dorm.

Hening menyelimuti meja makan.

"Astaga! Kurasa ini saling berkaitan!" Ceplos Jongin yang mulai tersadar akan sesuatu. "Kalian ingat rumor Kris_ hyung_? Bukankah rumor itu masih belum selesai? Dan sekarang, muncul lagi rumor mengenai Baekhyun _hyung_! SM hanya cari muka dan mencari sensasi saja!"

Ucapan pemuda termuda kedua itu terdengar ada benarnya.

Baekhyun menatap _handphone_nya dengan pandangan kosong. Layar _handphone_nya tengah menampilkan foto terbaru yang di-_upload_ oleh Taeyeon _noona_. Taeyeon _noona_ tengah meminta maaf kepada seluruh fansnya di akun _instagram_nya. Ada apa ini? Mengapa Taeyeon _noona _mau-maunya meminta maaf atas sesuatu yang tidak dilakukannya? Sebenarnya, Baekhyun sedikit kesal. Mengapa Taeyeon _noona_ mau-maunya mengikuti permainan licik SM?

Tadi, Baekhyun sudah berbicara kepada managernya. Kau tau apa yang ia dapat? Baekhyun ditampar dan dihujam dengan omelan pedas. Kata-kata kejam dilontarkan pada Baekhyun yang tak bersalah. Dan, sungguh, kata-kata itu seolah-olah tak dapat lepas dari pikirannya. Selalu terngiang-ngiang dan membuatnya pusing. Dan sebagai kalimat finalnya adalah,

"_Aku tak mau tau, Baekhyun! Nanti malam, jam 2 dini hari, Kamu dan Taeyeon harus berkencan! Entah kemanapun itu! Aku tak peduli dan kau harus melakukannya! Karirmu ada ditangan SM, Byun!_" Dan di lanjutkan dengan tamparan keras dipipi tirus milik Baekhyun.

"Baek…Hyun," Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah menatapnya sedih. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol juga telah melihat komen menyakitkan dari fans di _instagram_nya.

"Tenanglah, Baekhyun. Mereka hanyalah anti-EXO yang berpura-pura menjadi fans EXO, Baek. Aku yakin… mereka bukan Fans kita yang sebenarnya. Aku yakin itu," Bisik Chanyeol sendu. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak Chanyeol. Aku memang bodoh, buruk! Aku terlalu bodoh disini. Perkataan mereka benar. Itu semua benar," Lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol dapat melihat bahu Baekhyun bergetar. Namja itu tengah menangis.

"Ssst, Baek. Aku masih ada di sisimu. Kau tau… kita… kita masih sepasang _kekasih_, kan?" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang bergetar itu.

"Be-Benarkah itu, Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Apa.. Apa kau masih mau menjadi seorang kekasih dari orang yang buruk ini? Apa kau masih mau mencintai orang yang telah terlewat bodoh?" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatap kearah manik indah Baekhyun dalam.

"_Hear me, _Baek. Kau. Tidak bodoh. Kau hanya bingung. Bingung untuk memilih yang mana. Memilih _mereka_ atau kita. Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Ini kesalahan SM yang terlalu egois, Baek," hibur Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol benar. Ini semua karena SM yang egois.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol. Aku… merasa lebih baik," Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Chanyeol merasa senang melihat senyum itu. Senyum yang telah lama hilang semenjak 3 hari yang lalu.

"_Everytime_, Baek. Aku akan selalu berada di belakangmu, untuk selalu mendukungmu," Bisik Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol kembali membawa mereka kedalam pelukan hangat mereka.

_Plak!_

"Kau tau, Baekhyun? _Photocard_mu sama sekali tak tersentuh di toko! Padahal punya member lain telah ter-_sold out_ dalam hitungan detik! Posemu terlalu buruk dan membuat para fans merasa enggan untuk memegangnya! Kau mengecewakan kami, Baekhyun. Kami merasa rugi!" Manager _hyung_ menyembur Baekhyun habis-habisan.

"Be-Benarkah?" Bisik Baekhyun pelan. _Bukankah itu karena ulah kalian sendiri? _Batin Baekhyun. Manager _hyung_ melotot tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tak tau, hah!? _Photocard_ mu masih rapi di toko! Tak ada yang berniat untuk membelinya! Itu merugikan kami, bodoh!"

_Plakk!_

Satu tamparan lagi menjamah pipi Baekhyun. Pada akhirnya, Manager _hyung_ pun berlalu sambil meremas rambut hitamnya frustasi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

Baekhyun pun perlahan-lahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke dormnya. Dia merasa, hari ini hari yang sungguh buruk untuknya. Hari sialnya, mungkin?

"Baekhyun! Kau belum bersiap-siap!? Oh astaga! Kau bisa dibunuh oleh manager nantinya!" Belum saja Baekhyun membuka pintu, Pintu dormnya lebih dahulu dibuka dari dalam. Joonmyeon pun keluar dan terlihat amat kaget saat mendapati Baekhyun yang masih belum bersiap-siap, padahal jelas mereka berdua akan menjadi MC di acara _Inkigayo_ nanti jam setengah 4 sore. Dan sekarang, sudah hampir jam 1 siang. Baekhyun tau mereka harus bersiap-siap dahulu nantinya.

"Eh, iya, _hyung_," Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara pelan lalu segera menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Joonmyeon hanya bisa menatap _dongsaeng_nya itu dengan pandangan sayu. Dia tau suatu hal yang sepertinya membuat semangat Baekhyun _down_.

Tadi, Joonmyeon memang tak sengaja membuka internet dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat salah satu fansnya mengancam bila akan melakukan _black ocean _dan akan melempari Baekhyun dengan telur. Oh, _Black Ocean_ saja sudah cukup buruk apa lagi dengan dilempar telur?

Joonmyeon menghela nafas. Menjadi terkenal, tak seenak kelihatannya.

Baekhyun pun menghela nafas panjang. Akhirnya acara _Inkigayo_ telah selesai dan untungnya tak ada satupun telur yang mengenai tubuhnya. Baekhyun amat bersyukur akan hal itu. Dia segera mengganti bajunya dan kembali ke dorm. Walau hanya sebagai MC, ternyata amatlah melelahkan.

"Bagaimana? Kau hanya harus percaya bila fans pasti tak akan tega melempari idola mereka dengan telur, bukan?" Tiba-tiba saja Joonmyeon muncul di sebelahnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum lemah.

"Ya, dan aku amat bersyukur dengan hal itu," Tukas Baekhyun.

"Tenang Baekhyun. Aku tadi juga dengar, katanya para fans membuat _hashtag_ _#WeSupportYou_ di media sosial. Itu tandanya, masih ada banyak fans yang mendukungmu diluar sana. Bukankah kita juga mempunyai International Fans?" Hibur Joonmyeon. Baekhyun mengangguk. Senyumannya kembali mengembang. Entah mengapa mendengar _hashtag_ yang dibuat oleh fansnya itu membuat hatinya sejuk.

"Iya. Aku sadar, masih banyak orang yang mendukungku," Tutur Baekhyun sembari tersenyum manis. Joonmyeon ikut tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Nah, ayo kita pulang!"

"_Annyeonghase—_"

"ASTAGA CHANYEOL-_HYUNG_?!"

"HAH?! YANG BENAR, JONGIN!?"

"AKU GAK BOHONG, KYUNGSOO-_HYUNG_!"

Baekhyun maupun Joonmyeon pun segera membuka pintu dorm mereka saat mendengar seruan dari dalam. Joonmyeon terlihat kesal karena bayangannya dengan realita sangatlah berbeda jauh. Joonmyeon mengira bila Chanyeol pingsan atau apa dan yang terlihat hanyalah Jongin-Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang mengerumuni laptop Jongin di ruang tengah.

"Astaga! Ada apa lagi ini?!" Joonmyeon berseru kesal. Ia menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya menuju meja tempat diletakkan laptop Jongin itu. Baekhyun mengekor di belakangnya.

"YA AMPUN?! INI RUMOR ATAU BENERAN HEH?!" Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya saat melihat layar Laptop Jongin. Baekhyun yang penasaran pun ikut melihat kearah layar laptop itu dan matanya membulat lebar.

Sebuah artikel berjudul '_**Chanyeol EXO dating with Dara 2NE1'**_.

"Astaga! Tidak… tidak! Jangan ini lagi!" Baekhyun dengan cepat segera menuju kamarnya untuk menemui Chanyeol. Dan benar dugaannya. Chanyeol tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya, menatap kosong pada _smartphone_ yang ada di genggamannya.

"Chan-Chanyeol?" PAnggil Baekhyun pelan. Namja itu mulai mendekati Chanyeol. "Kau… tak apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol menoleh dan menggeleng lemas.

"Aku berani jamin kau telah melihat_nya_," Ujar Chanyeol.

"Melihat _apa_?" Tanya Baekhyun pura-pura tak tau.

"Berita itu. Berita mengenai ChanDara_,_" Ujar Chanyeol menunduk. Baekhyun menegang. _Kumohon! Jangan kasus ini lagi_!

"Apa… Apa kau _benar-benar_ kencan dengan Dara _noona_?" Tanya BAekhyun pelan.

"Kau gila?! Aku hanya mengaguminya! Aku _tidak_ kencan dengannya!" Seru Chanyeol keras. Baekhyun tersentak. "Kau tau? _Dispacth _cari gara-gara lagi!" Chanyeol menunjukkan _smartphone_nya yang tengah menampilkan sebuah foto yang diambil oleh _Dispacth_. Disana terlihat seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang tengah berjalan menuju mobil. Terdapat gambar _zoom_ yang menandakan bila kedua orang itu adalah Chanyeol dan Dara _noona_.

"Kau… diminta SM?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Diminta?! SM tak bicara apapun padaku! Itu Rumor! _Dispacth_ hanya ingin mencari sensasi! Sama saja dengan SM!" Seru Chanyeol emosi. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

_Tidak untuk yang ketiga kalinya_!

**-END-**

Bagaimana? Aneh, ya? Maaf. Dea terlalu berkhayal saat bikin kayak gini. SM seperti lagi nutup-nutupin _issue_nya Kris. Belum lagi Dea sempat ngelihat sekilas tentang foto ChanDara yang lagi-lagi dari Dispacth—bener gak sih tulisannya :V. Sebenernya, ya... Dispacth itu siapa sih? Kok pengen dilempar meja/?.

Maaf kalau misalnya ada satu dua yang melenceng dari fakta. Secara, Dea Cuma modal ingatan doang. Males banget menggali-gali _timeline_ buat nemuin beritanya.

Nah, untuk mempersingkat, Ada yang berniat buat** Review?** :3

Thank you sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Apalagi buat nge-_**review**_~ *Bow*

DL . 140622


End file.
